To Flush A World Pink
by Perpetual Sonata
Summary: Pink has always been between red and white, Tenten is no different, and she too has shades and hues, she too has changes when she does not want to be in between Tenten centric, slight SasuTenNej , NejTen and GaaTen


**World Of Pink**

**Summary: **Pink has always been between red and white, Tenten is no different, and she too has shades and hues, she too has changes when she does not want to be in between (Tenten centric, slight SasuTenNej , NejTen and GaaTen)

* * *

Tenten collapsed onto the ground literally 

'I don't believe you, Neji, honestly why do you train so much?'

Tenten doesn't expect a reply, nor does she receive one but she sighs

'You need to loosen up'

She receives no reply, sighs and then leaves

* * *

'I can't train with you today, Sasuke' 

'I'm not going to ask you either, he went all out on you today'

'He didn't and thank god he didn't'

'You're not learning anything but increasing your stamina with him, Tenten'

'And what about you, I hardly improve on weapons when I train with you.'

She is not given a response, and she sighs.

'Sasuke, it's my choice, I'll be fine'

'You'll die out in the field if this keeps up'

Tenten smiles

'Aww… are you worried about me?'

'…'

'Sasuke, relax, I know what I'm doing'

* * *

Tenten jumps back as she parries a palm strike by Neji with her katana and they jump back from the force, but Tenten surprises Neji, she smirks, she moves her fingers and his eyes widens and curses, even with his Byakuganhe didn't notice the faint chakra strings she set up, he quickly performs Kaiten, but Tenten smirks, she's not finished just yet. She performs a few seals. 

' Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)'

Neji's eyes widened as he dodges, but his sleeve his slightly singed, Tenten smirks, and then pulls out a senbon, he's surprised when she cuts herself, the wound is quickly healed, but not before a bit of blood is drawn, Tenten smirks and his Byakugansees her fusing chakra into her blood. His eyes narrows but he looks at her and then charges.

Tenten does not notice his sudden movement for a second, she can only see white, and her whole world is tainted white for a second before she reacts.

* * *

Sasuke is surprised when he sees her imitate the Hyuuga fighting style, Jyuuken, after all, she cannot see tenketsus. He grabs her wrist but curses when he sees her other hand aimed for his heart, it stops inches from his heart, She grins cheekily 

'I win, Sa'

He cocks his head

'Sa?'

Tenten grins

'Yep'

He looks at her.

'You're using Hyuuga style, the clan won't be happy to know that'

Tenten shrugs

'Besides from you, the only other people who know are dead'

'How are you doing that?'

Tenten grins

'You need good chakra control'

Sasuke snorts, Tenten's chakra control is perfect, and it is better, it not on par, with Sakura's but Tenten refuses to be a medic-nin and Tsunade has not bothered to know Tenten a bit better.

'Even if you don't have Byakugan, just aim for the main organs, and even if you miss tenketsus it still hurts like hell, that's what I've learnt'

Sasuke smirks, which causes Tenten to look at him suspiciously.

'What?'

'How about we make this more interesting, I'll use my Sharingan?'

Tenten shrugs

'Fine'

Sasuke activates his Sharingan, but he cannot help but notice Tenten is entranced by his eyes.

Tenten's world changes colour, it is now painted blood red, but as they fight, and while Tenten uses unperfected moves she copied of Neji (It is not treason though; Kakashi-sensei was made famous from copying different ninjutsus, why would it be crime for her to copy a style of fighting?) The white seeps through, the white that painted her world earlier reminding her that it did not dry but was still soluble, and her world, merges, and then, her world flushes pink. Soon, her green Chinese tops are exchanged for pink ones.

* * *

After a period of time after the Chuunin exams, Sasuke leaves, Tenten thinks it's stupid and she rants on about it to Neji. 

'- I mean! Come on! He made it through the preliminary round! I'm his senior and I got beaten up by my opponent who he defeated her with ease! Come on-'

'Tenten'

The girl stops and looks guilty

'Sorry, you need your rest, and I have an appointment, I'll be going now'

She stands up to leave but Neji grabs her wrist

'Come back tomorrow'

Tenten looks at him in surprise before she smiles

'Sure'

As she exits the room, a girl squeaks, Tenten's eyes widen.

'Hinata! how long have you been out here?'

'Umm..not long..just ..since….2'

Tenten looked at the clock, it was already 3.15

'You should've come in earlier, go on'

Tenten ushers the girl in, and shooting Neji an annoyed look as he glares at his cousin, who shrank under his gaze and looked desperate when Tenten excused herself out again.

And for the next few years she will be closely associated with the white eyed clan, to the point where they will give her tips to improve help her imitation of their own fighting skills.

In her own world, The white is painted, coat, after coat, layer after layer, until the red is no longer visible, until the red no longer influences the dark pink to the palest rose, her once pink world becomes white, and she starts to wear white instead of pink.

* * *

Two and a half years later, Tenten learns Sasuke has been spotted again, and the red starts to resurface, but the red is suppressed because her world is still glossed in a pure, innocent and perfect white colour, and she herself refuses to let the past taint the pure white colour she has taken so long to perfect in her world, but she cannot fight the familiar flush of red that is starting to re-emerge, and she surrenders the white when she meets the Suna Kazekage, and admits, that perhaps, she will profit if she stays in between.

* * *

Triumphant brown eyes smile at her opponent. 

'How was that?'

'Hn'

Tenten rolls her eyes.

'I'm leaving in two days, and all you say is "hn" geez, you could be a bit more social, Gaara'

Gaara does not reply, but Tenten wonders why it is not Gaara's teal eyes that affect her, but the blood red hair that enchants her like Sasuke's eyes once did and how Neji's white eyes still does, and she thinks it is best if she stays in between as she has the best of both worlds, and her white world is once more flushed pink.

* * *

Author's Note: 

1. I have no idea where this came from…I just thought one day 'Hey! pink is made from red and white'

2. I know Tenten wore pink before she met Neji and Sasuke, but I decided to make up that maybe it's why she doesn't often wear the green clothes in the anime series and why her shirt is pink and in the Shippuden it's white and I know, in the manga it's pink, but let's go with the anime .

3. This is also inspired by Cyberwolf's _Redshift_, if you've bothered to read my boring notes, go have a look, I hope they're not too similar though….

4. And no, I haven't found my USB, no one's handed it in, so yeah, I'll have to start my stories from scratch again. T.T

5. I was going to leave out the after two and half years bit...but I thought to keep it, give your opinion on whether that was good idea or not

Dawn Horizon


End file.
